


Pietà

by dulciscoeur



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Delphine dressed up as Xena, F/F, Halloween, Orphan Black - Freeform, That's worth mentioning right?, humor I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulciscoeur/pseuds/dulciscoeur
Summary: Are dates at the cemetery supposed to get you laid?





	Pietà

It’s about to start raining. As darkness fell, the temperature dropped, and the sky muttered with thunder— something that wouldn’t have bothered Cosima under other circumstances, such as if they weren’t in their costumes sitting partially hidden behind a tree besides the chain-link fence of the cemetery, a place in which it was not only mandatory, but a tradition, to smoke a joint on Halloween night. Or so she said to Delphine. She hasn’t noticed it yet, too busy being giddy to pay attention to the clouds moving across the moon, distorting its pale glow. The autumn air smells like apples, leaf mold, weed and rain, and Delphine never looked so good, laughing at something Cosima already forgot, and dressed up as Xena. _Motherfucking Xena._

She still can’t believe she’d won the bet and got to choose the outfits — “ _It’s either this or a slutty tardigrade,”_ Cosima had said, expecting some colorful variant of “you’re out of your mind, _chérie_ , there’s no way I’m wearing that” in that thick accent of hers, but Delphine had just rolled her eyes and honored their bet. Cosima had even gotten her the Chakram, an indulgence Delphine allowed her. She chose a white blood cell costume for herself, if only to add to the contrast between them.

It’s been totally worth it, everyone mistaking her for Bibendum the Michelin Man the entire night, because Delphine looks like she came from another dimension when she looks at her, childlike excitement brightening her eyes.

“I love Halloween,” she says grinning, breath misting in the air.

Cosima puts her hands over Delphine’s thigh. “Yeah, me too.”

Delphine shudders in the chill of the fall night and Cosima almost regrets choosing that costume for her. Almost. She pulls Delphine as close to her as her own costume allows, and Delphine sighs appreciatively, sliding an arm around Cosima’s neck and passing the joint to her. She brings it to her lips, and for some reason, Delphine suddenly chuckles.

“What?” Cosima laughs. Delphine turns away from her to hide her face.

“Cosim--” She looks at her, trying to keep a straight face and not succeeding. “Cosima,” she tries again, voice bubbling with laughter, “can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah.”

 _“Alors, bon_ \--” She takes a deep breath, trying to fight back the smile tugging at her lips. “ _Bon_. Okay. I--” she lets out the laugh she’s been holding.

“Jeez, Delphine.” She takes one last hit before putting out the joint, growing impatient but smiling despite herself. “What is it?”

“Okay, okay.” Another deep breath. “Don’t you feel a little bit... strange..., sitting here with graveyards laid out around us?”

Cosima scoffs. “That’s the secret? You feel strange?” Cosima considers for a moment. “Well, it is kinda weird if you think about it, being alive and laughing while thousands of headstones with buried bodie--”

“That is not what I meant.” Her face is somewhat serious now, hot blush stealing over her cheeks.

“What?” Cosima chuckles, pulling away slightly. She looks at her and realization hits her then. “Wait, _what?”_

Delphine’s eyes open wide. “No, wait, I don't-- I'm not saying--”

“Oh my God, Delphine! What?” She bursts out laughing. “What the fuck?” More giggles. “I-- What?” she repeats, gasping for air.

 _“Arrête_ , Cosima! That’s not what I meant either!” Delphine tries to explain between her own laughter fit, and at last, Cosima sighs, wiping tears away from her face.

“I thought you liked your corpses a little fresher than that,” she teases and Delphine swats at her arm.

“Brat.” Delphine gives her an eye-roll and clears her throat. “What I meant is, the dead are a reminder of how lucky we are to be alive, and yes, that includes being able to feel pleasure.”

Cosima nods solemnly. “Right, sure. I’m still kink-shaming though.” Delphine shakes her head. “Why were you even thinking about that?”

Her eyes meet Cosima’s squarely. “Because the marijuana made me horny,” she deadpans and Cosima almost chokes with her own spit.

She finds herself in the unheard-of predicament of being completely without words, watching a smirk form on Delphine’s face. Her lips have the most interesting shape under the blue-ish moonlight and she wants nothing but to take her right there, but Delphine shivers again and she thinks of a better way of warming her up, at least for now— she’s already planning in her head other NSFW ways of warming her up later.

Delphine protests when Cosima wriggles free and gets up.

“Trick or treat, babe,” she warns, eyes flaming with mischief. “If you catch me maybe I’ll dress like a zombie next Halloween to fulfill your darkest fantasy,” she mocks, pushing to a jog towards the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only uploading this so it won't end up in the trash can like all my other Halloween drabbles. If you liked it, let me know; if you didn't, I let you know I wrote this after two beers and lots of candy so my brain didn't quite know what it was doing. No beta.


End file.
